Edwin
by GypsySimbalaRae
Summary: Edward Elric Winry Rockbell oneshots for LJ and IJ communities.
1. sleep

Disclaimer: don't own FMA

"I can't believe this," Ed muttered into the darkness. He'd been trying to get to sleep for the past hour, and still had no success.

He glanced at the books piled up around the desk where he had been sitting until Al had decided that he needed to get some sleep.

Al was still up reading in the next room, while he, the older brother had to go to bed.

"Brother, you really need your sleep," Al had said.

"I know," Ed had grumbled.

Ed closed his eyes again, but still sleep didn't overcome him.

He thought about Winry back in risembool. She'd probably be asleep by now, unless she was up working on automail.

He smirked at the thougt. It seemed to be all she ever did: work on automail or sleep.

He liked her asleep. Of course he liked her when she was awke to, but when she was sleeping she didn't shout at him, hit in the head with her wrench(or worse, a chair), she didn't go on about automail, or have that worried look on her face when he came home with his automail busted.

She actually looked peaceful and kinda cute too. He'd watched her sleeping several times in the past, not that she knew this, though.

Ed smiled at the thought of her lying there next to him, breathing softly into his neck and within a few minutes he was asleep.


	2. ignored

Winry wiped her hands clean and walked into the kitchen, smiling happily when she saw Ed there, surrounded by books stacked 10 high.

"hey, Ed," Winry said, cheerfully. Ed didn't even glance up, not even the usual grunt that showed that he had at least acknowledged her presence.

"Watcha doin?" She tried, walking over to, no shrugging of the shoulders, no snapping at her to shut up.

Winry wrapped her arms around his neck and glanced down at the book he was reading. She didn't understand all the alchemical circles drawn and such.

"Are you almost done?" She asked, still no reply. Winry sighed, she was starting to get really impatient.

"I'll make you something to eat," she told him, going over to the fridge.

Winry started cooking, glancing over ever so often at Ed, who continued staring at his book. She wouldn't think him alive if she didn't see the occasional page turning.

Just as she was finished cooking she heard a sound from the other room and Al walked in.

"Hi," he muttered, sitting down next to Ed.

"Hi, Al," Winry said.

"Hi," Ed muttered

Winry snapped a look at Ed and then let out an angry growl. She picked up her wrench, which was conveniently lying next to her on the counter, and walked over to Ed.

Al glanced up as she did so and quickly looked away. Winry smirked and stood right behind Ed. She raised the wrench slowly up.

"I DON'T LIKE TO BE IGNORED!" She shouted loudly, bringing it down on his head.


	3. controlfreak

"Stop being such a control freak all the time!"

"I'm not a control freak!" Winry shouted, "Now sit down and take off your shirt."

"See, that's what I mean, you're controlling!" Ed shouted.

"How about I just not fix your automail instead?" 

"I'll just get aunt Pinako to."

"Granny away right now, she won't be back for two weeks. Do you really want to wait that long for repairs?" Winry asked

"Oh,yeah," Ed sighed, pulling off his coat.

Winry stared. It was broken badly, but not beyond repair.

How had he managed to do this, always breaking thing, always getting into trouble.

She tried to stop him, telling him to keep his automail well oiled, telling him to eat enough, telling him to take a break from studying once in a while, and telling him to stop putting himself in dager all the time.

He never listened to her, not once. If he had, he didn't follow her advice.

Ed glanced over, "You've always been such a crybaby."


	4. wrench

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA Winry and Ed are 8

"what did you say!?" Winry shouted, loudly. She was standing next to a large couch, having jumped up when Ed came in, all of her tools were on the couch, except her favorite wrench, which was in her hand, looking inocent for now.

'I just asked why you have to wear that stupid dress," Ed said.

"What's wrong with my dress? "Winry demanded

⌠Nothing,■ its just hard to play with you in a dress.■ Ed said, ⌠we can't climb trees, run too fast, roll down hills, and OW!!"

Winry had hit him in the head with her wrench and Ed was now clutching the top of his head and wincing in pain.

⌠Apologize,■ Winry demanded.

⌠No,■ Ed snapped.

Winry raised the wrench back up.

⌠I'm sorry, I'm sorry,■ Ed said, quickly jumping back.

Winry smirked, she had finally found a way to control Edward Elric. 


	5. dress up

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ages: Winry and Ed are 6, and Al is 5

"Hi Ed wanna go play?"

Ed shook his head. He was perfectly fine sitting there watching his little brother, who'd been sick lately, sleep. He couldn't leave until his brother woke up or something bad might happen.

"Are you sure? Winry asked.

Ed nodded and Winry sighed and left

AN HOUR LATER

"Hi Ed wanna play?"

Ed shook his head again. He wanted to stay with his brother until said brother was awake and well. Winry huffed and left.

NEXT DAY

The Rockbells and Elrics were having dinner together at the Rockbell's place. Winry and Ed were already done and Al, still not well,was in the guest bedroom, asleep.

"Ed," Winry said, "I have something I need to show you."

"Really? What?" Ed asked, curiously.

"You have to come with me to see it." Winry told him.

"Why can't you bring it in here?" Ed asked.

"Because it's a secret." Winry snapped, "Now come on."

Ed nodded and the two of them left.

An hour later Mr. Rockbell realized the two kids had been too quiet and commented on it to the other adults.

"I'm sure their fine." Hohenheim said, but then they heard and abrupt scream from down in the basement.

All of the adults raced down there, Mr. Rockbell getting there first.

"What happened?" he asked shocked. The room was covered in make-up, hair brushes and clothes, mainly dresses. Ed and Winry were in the middle of the floor. Ed's hands and feet were bound and his mouth was taped. Winry was sitting beside him, brushing his hair.

"Hi daddy," she said happily, "Me and Ed are playing dress up."

a/n: I've merge the other set of Ed x Winry drabbles I had with this one. and I would like to thank GlyNchaN, SistersGrimm, dasey4ever, and BlackNekoAngelAlchemist for reviewing it.


	6. sealed with a kiss

Edward straightened up and looked around. He couldn't believe that it had worked. He was actually home, well he was in central, a few hours from home.

"Ow that hurt."

Ed swung around, "Heiderich You're here." A slight nod was the reply

"Edward!" Ed found himself on the ground again in Winry's tight embrace. "You came home, this is fantastic, I can't believe this. Who is he?"

"This is Alfons Heiderich, my friend from Munich." Ed informed her.

"Nice to meet you I'm Winry Rockbell."

She got a nod in reply, Ed had to admit that Alfons looked a bit dazed.

"Where's Al? He's here, right? He's alive? " Ed asked.

"He's with Mrs. Izumi, training." Winry told him.

"Why are the only one here? I would expect more people to be in the city."

"There was a major earthquake, they called for an evacuation, I came back to get something, and found you here."

"Oh," Winry said, falling forward.

"I'm sorry," Noah said, staring at the pair in front of her, trying not to laugh. Winry's mouth was locked firmly on Ed's, who was looking very dazed.


	7. battles

"A war without tears," Ed muttered, glancing over at Winry. "That's how Al described us."

Ed and Winry were currently lying outside the house. It was nice out today and both of them had decided to take a break. Ed from his alchemy studies and Winry from her automail.

"Well, it is a war trying to get you up in the morning," Winry muttered.

"And it is a war trying to take that wrench from you," Ed retorted.

"And it's a war trying to get you to put down a book," Winry replied.

Ed blinked and took a moment to figure out what else they fought about: Winry's automail, his alchemy, how much trouble he got into, what to make for dinner, wine or beer, the date for their wedding, Ed's height. Now that he thought about it, the list really seemed to go on and on.

Why did the two of them fight so much? Because both of them were stubborn, or was it what Al suggested, that it was the way they flirted with each other.

Ed turned back to Winry and the two of them lock-lipped. It was the first time the two of them had kissed in public.

"I win," Winry smirked.


	8. journeys

Edward Elric glanced up at the suit of armour, who was staring down at him, as if expecting him to say something. Ed looked over the grassy hills towards the Rockbell house, it looked so peaceful for the moment, but he knew that it wouldn't last long.

"Brother, you didn't answer me," Al said, still staring down at him.

"I don't know what we're going to tell her," Ed said, "I suppose we might be able to tell her the truth this time."

"Are you sure?"

Ed nodded, "we ended up getting hurt in central during the earthquake."

"That is not the complete truth, brother." Al said as Ed started down the hill, Al sighed and followed him.

The real truth to why they were hurt and back here to fix Ed's arm was because Ed had gotten hurt in a fight with a Homunculus named Envy, on the seemingly never ending journey for the philosopher's stone.

Ed and Al made it to the house without trouble and was greeted by Den's bark as they made their way inside.

"Well, look who's here," Pinako was sitting in the living room

"Hey Granny," Ed said, Al nodded to her, "I need some repairs," he held up what was left of his right arm.

"Ed, you're here," Ed glanced up to see Winry standing almost at the foot of the stairs, a freckled, brown-haired boy standing behind her.

"Pitt, what are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"I've come for a visit." He smiled. "Didn't think I'd see you two though, how did you break your arm?"

"During the earthquake in central," Ed said.

"Even if you have all the pieces, it'll take a while to fix, why don't you kids head upstairs, and I'll make you a new arm."

"Thanks Granny," Winry said as the four rushed upstairs.

As soon as they were upstairs, Pitt looked at them, "so how did you break your arm?' he asked

"I told you, during the earthquake." Ed said.

"That's when, not how," Winry replied, "tell me and I promise not to hit you with a wrench."

Ed hesitated, "we were searching for the stone when we ran into these homunculi. They didn't want us to find it or something, we got into a sort of fight, and we almost got the stone, but then one of them, who calls himself Envy, ripped off my arm."

Pitt and Winry stared at him for a moment, and Ed was sure they were going to start laughing at him.

"Wow," Pitt said, Winry nodded.

"hey Pitt, what happened to your side?" Al asked. For the first time, Ed noticed that Pitt had a blood stain on his shirt.

"I was collecting herbs that were needed by the doctor when Cassie ran into me, we both fell down the hill, I guess I haven't been cleaning enough."

"You both have chosen such dangerous journeys," Winry said, a small smile on her face, that Ed thought looked kind of sad.

"And you have too," Pitt said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, sometimes you have to travel for work, which is dangerous on its own, and there's the fact that a lot of prisoners need automail." Pitt said.

Winry and Al both nodded, and Ed had to agree, a mechanics life wasn't always safe. Neither was a military officer's or a doctor's. You never knew how long you had left.

It was in that particular moment that Ed did the stupidest, or maybe the bravest thing he'd ever done, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, and pulled away a minute later to the shocked looks of Al and Pitt, Winry had her hand pressed against her mouth.

No matter where their journey's were, he knew that their paths would always cross. Why not do something to prove that he liked someone, and that it wasn't always about the stone.


	9. sacred

Edward Elric only considered two things in his life sacred, his little brother and the girl he'd had a crush on since he was five. He walked up the path to the Rockbell's shop, listening to Den's barking, as he got closer he could see Pinako standing on the porch, smoking a pipe.

"Hey, auntie Pinako," his brother called out from beside him, Pinako smiled at the two of them, as they came up, "where's Winry?"

"She's inside, working," Pinkao said.

"Come on, Ed, Let's go surprise her," Al went inside. Ed sighed and followed him.

The two walked into Winry workplace, "Guess she's not here," Ed said looking around, everything was strewn out and it looked as if Winry had left in the middle of her work, it didn't feel right to Ed though, something seemed out of place.

Ed took another step inside, "Winry," he said hesitantly, as he began looking around. He stepped over a fallen wrench and went behind her work station.

"Al, go get Grannie," he said, bending down next to the fallen figure.

"Huh, why?' Al asked, coming over to him, Ed heard Al gasp and leave the room as he continued to stare down at the blond, he tried not to panic, though it wasn't working.

_What happened? _He thought, he put a hand on her forehead, no fever. He felt for a pulse, _that's good at least_. He lifted her up and carried her out of the room and to her bed.

He leaned over, she looked so perfect that way, not yelling at his broken arm, or hitting him in the head. Ed bent down close to her face.

"Ed," Al burst in the room, Pinako behind him. Ed hastily tried to turn around, but not before his lips brushed hers, he hadn't realized he'd been that close to her face.

"what are you doing?" Al demanded.

"I was checking for a pulse," Ed said.

"We've already called the doctor," Pinako said, "now all we have to do is wait."

An hour later Ed was pacing the living room as they waited for the doctor to finish, he looked up as the doctor came in.

"So, what's wrong?" Ed demanded.

"She's pregnant," the doctor.

"What do you mean pregnant?" Ed demanded, "that's impossible."

"Impossible or not she is, and she's been pushing herself too hard for someone who is pregnant, which is why she collapsed, she should be fine though, she woke up while I was in there."

Al smirked, "way to go Ed," he said, as the doctor left.

"What do you mean, way to go?"

"When we were here last month, you two did have sex, you're going to be father." Ed blinked several times, letting the words sink in.

"Well, I can't believe this," Winry said, she didn't look too upset about it in Ed's opinion, "We're going to have a baby."

Ed nodded, he'd finally gotten over the shock, _looks like I have something else sacred to protect._


	10. The Fall

Ed stretched out in the grass, enjoying the rain. Edward wasn't the type to just sit around, it was often too boring. However today was special. He looked up and down the path, wandering exactly when it would come. It had to be there before supper, otherwise this wait would have been for nothing and today would have been ruined.

"Hey Den, you think it will get here in time?" Edward looked at the black and white dog laying beside. He smiled as he remembered another day just like this.

"hey brother, hurry up," Alphonse shouted at his oldersibling. Ed had to run to keep up with him. What was his brother so excited about. He didn't know and couldn't even begin to guess, which was strange, considering he could normally read his brother like a book.

"It's just up ahead," Al said, as the two of them climbed over a boulder, "Okay, we're here," he paused, glancing at the cave.

"What're we doing here?" Ed asked. They were now in the one place they weren't allowed to be, the caves next to flood river.

"Come over here," Al walked over to an opening in the side of on the hills, only small enough for people like Ed. Ed leaned forward and looked inside.

"Al, you can't fit in here," Ed said

"I know, you need to go in alone.

"Why?"

"Just do it," Al muttered, shoving Ed through the opening.

Ed gasped as he fell inside, landing on something, or rather someone, their lips locked together. Ed gasped pulling back, staring down at his long time friend, Winry Rockbell.


End file.
